pingabirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinga Bird Wiki:Rules
The wiki has some notifications to protect itself. Here are some rules that you have to pay attention and if you want to follow the rules. There are also have the rules table, templates, the talk section (only on talk page) and other selections. Do not break those rules or they will be blocked/banned forever (or even get warning!). Main Rules (What are the rules?) This is our rules (A.K.A main rules, major rules official rules, many ways to not broke the rules or important rules) in the wiki. General Read this one before you create/edit pages! #No messing. You need to clean-up pages. #No spamming. #No Youtube Poop or banned things. It will make you to be in warning. #No spoiling. #No vandalising. #No swearing. #Don't take too long to edit otherwise the upload button will disabled for 1 day. #Do not create/edit pages unless you are the user. #Do not remove any contents on any pages. #Do not grief/steal pages. #Do not go to another wiki unless you are leaving this wiki so you can come back or other reasons such as busy, farewell, etc. For exmaple: Fanon Wiki, Fantendo Wiki, Sega Fanon Wiki, etc. #Do not edit any pages that is already protected unless staff changes the settings. #Do not change any themes unless the staff changes in the theme designer. #Do not mix or change names. #Do not use internet memes (Troll Face, Potato Face, Me Gusta, Poker Face, Pussy). #Do not menace other users. This applies for all user groups, including administrators. #Do not ever give orders to other users, even if you are an administrator. #Pranks are not allowed. #Do not change anything from the wiki features. #Do not be mean to other users. #Do not change stuff to the silly ones on each pages. #Do not ruin pages. #Do not swear with comments. #Do not block a founder or admins. #You must to have a real name (ex. Cindy Nguyen, Eric Bui, etc.) and not just the fake names (ex. Pingu Penguin, Red Bird, etc.). If you have a fake name, you will get infinite block/ban. #You must to have a real location, real birthday and other real stuff, for example: Bill Gates' birthday is 28 October, Jian Jie Ooi lives in Fairfield, etc. But make sure you don't have fake stuff, for example: Mario lives in Mario World, Ice Bird's birthday is 22 March, etc. #Do not edit rules without permission. Only staff can edit it and all users can only do the talk selection. #Have fun and happy editing! Breaking the Rules What happens when you break these rules? #You should to clean-up pages. #You will get a warning and kick out. #You will be blocked/banned with a random amount of time. #After the block/ban is over, you can choose to come back or keep distance. Other Rules Here are those other rules (A.K.A minor rules, misc. rules or many rules). People Rules The people rules are: *Allowed: **Games/video games, TV shows, movies, books/comics and anime/manga series **Band groups **Earth people/humans **YouTube characters **Fanmade people *Not Allowed: **YouTube Poop characters and banned people **Messing people **Strange people **Internet meme people (but not nyan cats) *Profile Contains: **A character must contain a profile with a first and latest appearances. **A Earth person/human/member must contain a profile with a date of birth and a date of death. *Colour: **The first person must to have any colour. **The last person must to have any colour. **Another person can have any colour like red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple, pink, etc. *Others: **Try to not have the rube names on a person (or more called people). **You must to have more then none or anything that is not a letter or number of the words for your people. **People/characters such as anime, Asian music, Fire Emblem, Elsword, enemies/monsters/bosses, etc. is protected and staff can only edit it. Also some of them can be edit by users only. **Do not use names that have already taken by someone's stuff of something (Pingu, Pinga, Robby the Seal, etc. when you use/claim your own person, but you can only use some used people). **Please use names that is fanmade (please remember to create a fanmade person). **Do not use any names again (but you can only use with "(" or ")" and any words/letters). **Do not ruin other people/character pages. For exmaple: Pingu, Red Bird, Hairy Maclary, etc. It will be protected. * Words, Fonts, Sentences and Letters Rules *Do not use rube words (Fuck, motherfucker, bitch, shit, asshole) and remember to must be covered with X or * in letters. If you like to see full of rube words, go to this website. Note that suck is not a rube word. *Do not use any gibberish or unknown speech (He did taht!, meibee, I dunno). *Do not use silly words. *Do not use any words that does not make sense. Please try to use sense. For exmaple: Car Red Big a in driving, faster bit a shake, etc. *You must have at least 2 sentences or 2 paragraphs. *You need a nice word like yes, sure, of course, etc. but don't add mean comments like no, you will be blocked, etc. *Do not make wingdings. * Blocked Rules See also: Block reasons You will be blocked by: *Spamming *Spoiling *Vandalizing *Griefing/Stealing other people's pages by a IP address or sockpuppet *Writing/Making rube words *Any other block reasons Not Come to Wiki Rules You will not come to wiki by: *Not Editing *Blocking *Database Locked *Got Leaved (such as Busy, Tired, Farewell, etc.) ... you will return to one if you don't come to the wiki every day. Creating Fanmade Things Rules These will have steps in the rules: #Click on Microsoft Paint, Photoshop, Corel Painter, Paint.NET or any other paint programs on your computer. Do not use MacPaint or Tux Paint. The optional ones are going to Angry Birds Friends then click on Bird-O-Matic, draw on paper, etc. #Edit your own person (more then one called people) or location or item or anything. (NOTE: Make sure to not mess the thing) #Save a picture as an artwork. But you must to send fanart (only in fanon wikis). User Rules The user rules are: *You must to not have unacceptable usernames or you will blocked/banned you. *If you don't make a account, they will blocked/banned you if you are anonymous user or IP address. *If the IP addresses or anonymous user or unacceptable users joined the wiki, they will blocked/banned you. *Do not blocked/banned any staff. * Userpage Rules The userpage rules are: *You MUST to put facts in it. (NOTE: You may only have one user as a person in your computer) *Create the goal list to do lessons. (NOTE: You must to finish your goals to get more goals) *In the gallery, you can only put pictures except Youtube Poop. (NOTE: You must to upload a picture to your gallery) *Do not mix any users' facts. (NOTE: You can only have one person at a time) *While you are interacting with another user, do not send your personal information to him or her (ex. your home address, your city, your school, your realistic image of your family, friends, guardians, house, and yourself, or your neighborhood) without permisson. *Make sure you create a profile. Do not mix or spoil. * Song Rules The song rules are: *You must to place music videos as theme songs in people/character pages. *Remember to add some of the music videos as songs or even lyrics. *Add some music videos for the pages. *You can put music to the listen template. * Mugshot Rules The mugshot rules are: *If the character's or member's mugshot or head or face picture in the page. Upload a picture of mugshot or head or face. *Make sure that the mugshot or head or face in is correct in each characters or members content. *Make a picture full of characters/members in mugshots/heads/faces. Company Rules The company rules are: *DO NOT use the banned companies (ex. Youtube Poop, etc.). *You MUST to add the real companies (ex. Nintendo, Sega, Hanna-Barbera, Mojang, etc.) or fanmade companies (ex. Pinga Bird, Inc., Fantendo, etc.). *Remember to create a company logo with paint programs. Make sure you don't use with MacPaint or Tux Paint. Translate Rules The translate rules are: *Go to Google Translate. You can also do Penguinese Translate at the Pingu website. *Translate English into another one. Notice Rules The notice rules are: *You must to have a name and a released date. *You can add stuff or whatever you what. *If it says, this is for the example, "Pinga Bird 1 is coming to 1 January" so remember it's coming soon. Notice Template Rules This will have steps rules are: #Add a notice template to create a template so remember they must be in Notice Templates category. #Write anything if you like. #Finish a template. Badge Rules Only for staff and admins. The badge rules are: *Creating or editing badges are allowed. *You need to upload pictures for the badges. *You must to have a name for badges. *Do not have a name "??????????????????" or silly words or even any rube words for badges. * Rules Table Check the rules table if it is, you do so. Lyrics Lyrics are rare to find. You must copy them and paste them or write/type them, then you translate the lyrics in English (when there is Japanese, French, Spanish, German, Vietmanese, etc.) in the Google Translate. You can find the banners that are hard to look also. Contract There are the following contracts: *They will following the rules *They will not having any rube words *They will do anything *They will block/ban any anonymous users/IP addresses and sockpuppets/trolls (only for staff) * Consequences If you do not follow these rules, these are the consequences, ranked from least to most serious. Clean-up If you have made a smaller mess with only small or trivial mistakes, those mistakes will be redone with no warnings or other consequences. It will also happen with bigger mistakes should the cleaner think that the editor in question does not seem like he or she will make the same mistake. Everyone can be cleaners, as long as they follow rules above and can use proper grammar. If, in cases, edits must be done by administrators, please contact said admin. with a message title saying the request (Example: You need a page to be deleted, title your message with "Deletion Request" or similar), so that he or she will immediately know what it is about and can therefore be as immediate as possible. Warning If rules are continuously broken, or broken majorly, the editor in question will get a warning by either another editor or an administrator. Eventually, a Warning-template might be made to make this easier, and as such it shall be followed. Everyone can give others warnings, as long as the reason behind the warning is reasonable and formal, with neither rude comments nor insults (this usually goes without saying). If, by any chance, someone complains about their warnings, the administrator or a third editor should be contacted and put into the case. If the warnings are continuously ignored, the warners can contact the administrator to be put into the case with a message title saying the request. Also you will be kicked out as a ban for 1 minute. Here is the gallery of the warning bars. 1-110.png|Full bar means you have no warnings 2-210.png|Somewhat full bar means you have one warning 3-310.png|Not full bar means you have two warnings 4-410.png|Last chance bar means you have 3 warnings Banned10.png|Banned icon means your user/IP address has been blocked/banned Block/Ban The most serious consequence. If the user in question continuously break rules, ignores eventual warnings and does not give any reasonable excuse or argument to do so, he or she will be blocked/banned for an random amount of time from the Pinga Bird Wiki. After the blocked/banned time is over, the user can choose to come back or keep distance. Only administrators and others titled by said administrator can ban users. If those with the power to ban are continuously non-avaible, other users can contact them about the issue if the request is needed. The End of the Rules (What we know the rules?) Make the wiki interesting. We are looking foward to cleansing. Thank you for this safely wiki.